1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a manual device having a tip for a capacitive screen. Such a tip for a capacitive screen is capable of interfering/interacting with the capacitive screen in such a manner that its presence at a given point of said capacitive screen can be detected by the screen. By way of example, the capacitive screen is a screen of a multi-media tablet or of a mobile telephone screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to use a capacitive screen, a stylus for a capacitive screen is often necessary. Nevertheless, such a stylus is a specific instrument presenting a single head for a predetermined capacitive screen, and is expensive.